The present application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-249181 filed on Aug. 11, 2000 the entire contents thereof are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for a vehicular engine wherein a cooling water storage chamber communicating with the top of a water jacket provided in an engine body is disposed at a position higher than the engine body.
2. Description of Background Art
A cooling system for an engine wherein a cooling water storage chamber communicating with the top of a water jacket is formed at a position higher than an engine body for venting air from a water jacket provided in the engine body, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Published Examined Utility Model Application No. Sho 62-24623. According to the construction disclosed therein, a vessel member with a cooling water storage chamber formed therein and an engine body are connected together through a connecting hose.
In the above conventional cooling system it is necessary to use a connecting hose. The number of components used for the connection is not a small number. Besides, it is necessary that a connection between the engine body and the vessel member is done after mounting the engine body to the vehicle body frame. Connecting the engine body and the vessel member in this manner is troublesome.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the abovementioned circumstances and it is an object of the invention to provide a cooling system for a vehicular engine which does not use a connecting hose and which thereby reduces the number of components used and facilitates the assembling work.
For achieving the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention there is provided a cooling system for a vehicular engine wherein an engine body of an engine for driving a driving wheel is supported by a vehicle body frame, and a cooling water storage chamber communicating with the top of a water jacket provided in the engine body is formed at a position higher than the engine body, wherein the cooling water storage chamber is formed within a vessel member connected directly to an upper portion of the engine body.
According to this configuration, since the vessel member which forms the cooling water storage chamber is directly connected to an upper portion of the engine body, it is possible to omit the connecting hose so far required and thereby reduce the number of components used. Besides, the assembling work becomes easier because the engine body with the vessel member connected thereto can be mounted to the vehicle body frame.
According to the present invention, there is provided a cooling system for a vehicular engine wherein the top of the water jacket is located at the highest position in a cooling water circulation circuit including the water jacket 70 and the radiator 75. The vessel member is formed in the shape of a pipe extending upwardly from the engine body in communication with the top of the water jacket and having an open upper end, and a filler cap is attached removably to an upper end of the vessel body.
According to this configuration it is possible to diminish restrictions imposed on the design of the cooling system. In a conventional cooling water circulation circuit, a filler cap is attached removably to a radiator so as to close an opening formed in an upper portion of the radiator, which upper portion of the radiator is located at the highest position in the cooling water circulation circuit. According to such a conventional structure, considerations are given so that at least the upper portion of the radiator is positioned higher than the engine body and so that a working space for pouring cooling water is ensured around the upper portion of the radiator. Those considerations have caused restrictions on the design of the cooling system. According to the present invention, since a filler cap is attached directly to the upper end of a pipe-like vessel member which is directly connected to the engine body, the degree of freedom in designing the layout of the radiator increases, and since a space for the maintenance of a spark plug, a fuel supply system and various sensors is originally ensured around the upper portion of the engine body, it is easy to ensure a space for pouring cooling water from the upper end of the vessel member or use an existing space for that purpose. Thus, it is possible to diminish restrictions on the design of the cooling system.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.